Baby Baby
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: A cute Sesshomaru and adult Rin one shot I wrote 3 years ago. It is on my Wattpad as well and I decided to share it here. Please enjoy. Not the best at summaries so please check it out to see if you'll like yourself. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was hot and beaming.  
The grass was swaying gently from what little breeze there was on a hot summers day. The birds sing, the crickets chirped, and Jaken, the little toad demon did what he did best. Complain. And complain some more. Occasionally scolding Rin for minor things.

Sesshomaru paid the imp little mind as he seemed to be lost in thought. The great dog demon looking as handsome and regal as ever. His bangs which he usually tucked behind his ears were free, slightly covering perfect silver eyebrows. He was truly a sight to behold.

Ah-un munched happily on grass and bugs as his scales glistened in the noon sun.

And Rin... who was not little anymore lazed about on the saddle placed on Ah-un's back. Feet tucked under her butt as she laid on her back and nibbled on chocolate brown hair. She was bored.

Rin, no longer an small 8 year old child was now 19. She wore shoes now (a habit Kaede forced on her while she stayed in the village for 5 years) simple woven sandals, no socks or geta. Her clothes fit her and no longer were raggedy or too big. A simple yellow Yukata with pink Sakura flowers scattered about and a green obi. Her hair once shoulder length and choppy with her famous pony tail was now butt length and well managed. It was even and fell in large S curls. A simple and small middle part finished her look. Though she did sometimes make flower crowns for herself and Sesshomaru. Her eyes once a deep dark amber had become hazel with specks of gold and green that complimented high cheek bones, long eyelashes, dimpled cheeks, straight full eyebrows and large almond shaped eyes. Her skin was alabaster with light freckling around her cheeks from all her sun exposure. She was still quite short at 5'3ft but no one would ever mistake her for a child because of her womanly figure.

Rin was an hour glass shaped women. Beautiful proportions. 36 DD breast, 23 waist, and 43 inches at the bottom. She was toned from years of travel and hard work as well. Her beautiful body compliments her beautiful heart and mind. There was rhyme to Sesshomaru's reason when he dropped her with Kaede. Under Kagome and Kaede she learned to read, write and do arithmetic. She learned proper etiquette and manners, and when she started her menses, how to be a women.

Plus, Rin was a very friendly sociable person, village life had helped her blossom into a even better person. The talking, socializing, etc that humans constantly partook in Sesshomaru couldn't develop for her. And develop she did, human civilization did wonders for her personality, self esteem, intelligence, and psyche. Kagome was an excellent role model in many ways, besides her explosive temper, and Kaede a perfect mother figure and disciplinarian. The relative peace, consistency, positive reinforcement, and open love (compared to Sesshomaru's silence and stoicism and Jaken's belittling and nagging) helped Rin on her way to be the clever, happy and healthy young women she is today.

She came to the little village with Kagome and Inuyasha when she was 12, two years before her menses. She didn't understand at first and cried often but soon she became consumed with village life. Talking with other people and others talking back, making herbal medicines and assisting child births, cooking, cleaning, proper hygiene, sewing, swimming, learning basic hand to hand combat and tanto play from Sango, riding Kirara, traveling with Inuyasha and the gang to slay evil demons, etc; her life soon became fun and happy. She still missed her Lord but she soon found she was a separate independent being with different dreams and a way shorter life span. She liked to dance, and sing. To read haiku (something she never knew existed while she stayed with her Lord never mind read or write or count). She experienced conversation rather than one sided talks. It was a whole new world to her. A human life she unknowingly left behind when she became Lord Sesshomaru's vassal and companion. Rin had dreams and aspirations.

For five years, she lived a quiet and happy existence amongst many of her kind. Even Hanyou. But the summer of her 17th birthday Lord Sesshomaru came not only baring happy birthday gifts (silk yukata, her preferred dress rather than heavier kimonos, necklaces, earrings and hair combs etc) but questions. Like "Does this one wish to travel with this Sesshomaru?" Rin of course remembered the smiles and happiness of her youth, and she wanted some adventure. At the time it wasn't an extremely hard decision.

But now as O-Rin Nohara (traditional Japanese female naming for Rin, and she chose a last name as an orphan) sat on the back of her noble dragon Ah-un she has never been more bored. The past two years were surprisingly uneventful besides the occasional bandit attack or weak demon attack. All of which were nothing to get hot and bothered over. The only reprieve she got is when a human festival was near by. Then she can watch the fire breathers, contortionist, acrobats, poets, dancers, actors, singers, musicians, jugglers, knife throwers, and ware sales. The food was always nice as well. Her Lord always stayed out of sight but she didn't mind nor care. She just wanted to have fun.

Rin had young handsome men flirting with her. Offering their hearts and family heirlooms in exchange for her hand. Rin was naturally coy and curious which drew men in like moths to flames, demon or human. She had never been intimate with a man. Never even held hands let alone kissed. But she knew good looking and smelling men made her wet below and her nipples hard, face flushed. Her innocence brought in all types of men. Her beauty and youthful energy was addictive. Though she was naive she wasn't stupid.

Sesshomaru was one of the first men to realize her... womanhood. How could he not? He had her around since she was prepubescent, such drastic changes in body, mind and scent were impossible to not notice! Even when she stayed with the old miko and his half breed brother and wife, every time he came to visit she looked, talked and dressed different. Breast bigger more round, hips widers, thighs fullers, ass fatter and rounder, waist more pronounced, cheeks slim, hair longer. He admitted only to himself she was a breath taking beauty, if he was a lesser man he would cry at the sheer intensity of her looks. Divine is she. Jaken choked on his tongue when he first saw Rin again for the first time after a 5 year stretch. And every day she only grew more beautiful and mature. Still childish in many ways, but all were positive. Flower infatuation still intact.

The Daiyoukai also noticed that men were practically falling at her feet. In hordes. No matter where they went, the poorest fishing village or the largest human city, men bowed effortlessly to her. And she only blushed and blinked bashfully. The women was only at the precipice of understanding the power of her womanly wiles. Her sugar sweet personality only added to her appeal. Even the knowledge of her being the vassal to the strongest demon alive didn't hinder the suitors and fans. They were not cowed by this Sesshomaru's presence. He unintentionally became more strict and possessive, though he won't say it in this life time or any other, jealous as well. He was used to the devoted Rin. The Rin who saw him as protector, savior, sun and moon. It was a hard pill for him to swallow; the fact that Rin was much more independent and self confident that is. He found himself almost yearning for her incessant questions and ramblings. For big innocent doe brown eyes to look upon him for all the answers of life as if he was some deity.

Almost as if he was the only one...

Molten gold eyes peered over, silky silver locks, past a two headed dragon, barely sparing a glance at an imp, only to stop at a beautiful brunette beauty. A beauty who looked up at the sky, no longer in wonder but in sheer boredom.

At her curves, her face expression, to petite feet. He decided then that, he indeed liked her presence. That he enjoyed Rin no matter young or older. That he didn't want to not have her around. And that maybe he should make her happy in a way only a man can make a women.

The girl was fleeting and curious. He didn't want her to run off and marry some pathetic human or demon because they were more "fun".

Sesshomaru also realized fighting his attraction will only make him more agitated and her more likely to settle down in the next human settlement with a equally young and adventurous man.

"Does this one not take any joy out Sesshomaru's company any more?" Simple, emotionless but packing quite the punch. His little party stopped in utter shock.

Jaken squawked and fell to his knees with anime tears falling like toad rivers.

"Oh my Lord, this simple and foul creature will never tire of such grace and majesty! How can you even think- eeeeep!"

The imps tirade cut off by the Daiyoukai's foot. Sesshomaru looked pointedly at Rin. Rin flushed and pointed to herself and replied "Th-this one!? Eh?" A simple head nod answered her question.

Rin gaped like a fish. "My Lord, it matters not what I feel."

Sesshomaru hissed lightly and rebutted "It does."

Rin tilted her head and squinted, almost like the dog demon grew another head.

The silence stretched and Rin hissed her teeth, rolled her eyes, and flopped back down on Ah-un's back and mumbled "I'm just bored M'Lord, jeez."

Jaken quaked with indignation. Surely about to blow a blood vessel.

Ah-un snorted.

Sesshomaru stared and asked plainly "What makes O-Rin happy?"

Rin got up and shrugged her shoulders, only to flop back down.

The great dog demon hummed and turned back around to continued to walk. Never glancing back. Jaken and Ah-un soon followed. Jaken still silently fuming at Rin's perceived disrespect.

"Babies. This one wants lots of babies."

Jaken and Ah-un gaped at Rin. Sesshomaru continued to walk and after a moment replied, " This Sesshomaru will give you one."

Jaken fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah-Un stopped to sniff Jaken as the imp unfortunately fainted in front of him.

Rin was burning a hole through her Lord. Maybe she had misheard.

Sesshomaru had stopped walking after he heard the tell-tale thud of Jaken's small body hitting the dirt. He felt the onna's eyes on him but didn't turn around. He would wait for her reply.

"Ummm, my Lord...did I... um..."

Nerves wracked her body. Rin didn't want to repeat what she thought he said and possibly offend him! Her Lord was a great and powerful full blooded dog demon. Handsome to boot. She was more than positive there were willing dog demoness and other species of demonesses who wanted him.

Kagura flashed through her mind like lightning. 'Yes the wind demoness controlled by Naraku was quite beautiful if my memory is as good as I hope'.

Rin was just a human. From a lowly background at that. As panic inducing thoughts flashed through her brain she unknowingly started to twist and twirl on her hair.

Sesshomaru smelt her anxiety, it was perfuming the air. He did not need his superior sense of smell to see she was conflicted though. He watched languidly as she stared at nothing in particular, twisting her hair so feverishly that he thought it might knot up into a dread. She chewed on her lip in a self soothing way and he admitted to himself it was erotic.

Sensual even.

Rin snapped out of her panicked daze when she heard a rumbling. Or a grumbling? She quickly snapped her head around in search of the sound until her gaze landed on the source of her current anxiety.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin over his shoulder and she could've sworn his eyes turned into molten gold. His gaze burned her. The little hairs on the back of her neck prickled and her cheeks slowly took on pink and red hues. She felt naked.

Exposed.

The thought of being undressed in front of her Lord mortified and excited her. Would he like what he saw even?

Sesshomaru continued the low chest growling. It did its job and grabbed her attention and if his nose was right (his nose was ALWAYS right)... excite her too.

This was great news.

Her reaction to him responding to her cheeky comment about wanting babies was a little disconcerting but her reaction to his growl was telling. She was attracted to him. That was all he needed to know.

In the millenia he has walked Japan, the great Inu-Yokai and Lord of the Western lands knew how to strike a finishing blow. He could smell when his prey was ready to give in.

A killer's instinct.

Rin just needed that final nudge. An assertive push off the razor thin edge of unknown desire. No more tickling or teasing. No subtle comments.

He was not a simple human. But he was a man. And he was ready. She would need to be.

Because if she wasn't mentally and physically it was no way in heaven or hell she would be able to...

Endure. 

To lie with him is to lie with ecstasy. To walk the golden stair and hold the hands of the Buddha. To wrestle with ancient spirits of this plain and the nethers, free and naked. Strong wine and silken pleasure. It was an affair only 20 women, all demoness can say they have been involved.

He was Haiku and Hagane.

Jade and Obsidian.

Bestial. Doggish. 

Legendary.

Rin needed to know that he would no longer deny himself her. No sideways comments. No beating around the bush. No indifferent silences.

He has something he wants to give her, and she would need to be knowing.

And willing.

Sesshomaru turned to fully face the blushing Rin. In three fluid steps he made it to where she was perched on top of Ah-Un. He didn't even think to not step on Jaken.

He watched the way the muscles in her throat moved as she swallowed. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The way the slight summer breeze picked up fly-away hairs. Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

She smelled intoxicating.

"Um my Lord..."

"Don't."

"... But..."

"Don't call me My Lord."

"I don't understand."

Sesshomaru had to hold back a small smile. Rin seemed to wilt as she replied to his request. So easily flustered all of sudden?

"There's nothing to be explained Rin. Call this one by his name."

He watched as she looked like he slapped her. So coy now? Where did that fire go? Hmm?

-

Rin felt like she could vomit.

' What is he getting at? '

She had never felt so small and insignificant and HOT.

Her skin felt like it was steaming. Burning. Like Sesshomaru lit a flame inside of her.

The way he stared at her wasn't like his usual looks. His general looks were usually nonchalant detached almost. He was above all, so he couldn't possibly bring his self to come down to Earth and dwell on simpler mortal things.

But this look. Rin knew the way he looked at her was more aware and alive than she could have ever thought. This person wearing her Lords skin was doing things to her that she thought ludicrous only hours before. What wicked things. Moist things. Naked and exposed things he did.

" Sesshomaru~..."

-

Rin had seemingly moaned the dog demons name. Surely the women hadn't meant to sound so wanton. She was still mostly innocent to the more base acts of human and demon kind and was never in a situation where she needed or wanted or just simply should moan.

None of that mattered.

At this particular time all logic left Sesshomaru. He had made up his mind.

He was going to fuck her.

He was going to open her up, see what made her tick. Is she red or pink inside? How flexible are her legs?

His body told him it was time. To breed. To mate. To fuck or to destroy. Or both. Either way; Rin was his target.

Rin WOULD endure.

-

Sesshomaru slipped his mask of apathy back on and turned around and started walking again.

Rin confused and horny quickly hopped off Ah-Un's back and shook Jaken strongly.

She had no idea what was coming that night.


	3. ATTENTION CHICKENS

**I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER SO...**

 **I DON'T OWN INYUASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE MANGA OR ANIME.**

 **THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO TAKAHASHI AND ANY OTHER PARTIES THAT BE. SO DON'T FUCKING SUE ME LOL.**

 **Okay so I decided to make this a 3 shot instead of a one shot. And since I finally got some time to write (ADULTING HARD ASF lol), and a few people reviewed and asked me to make another chapter; I said to myself "Give the people what they want!" So, here I am.**

 **The reason I even got your hopes (sorry btw) is because I want some feedback on how you guys would like the 3rd and last chapter to go. It can be fluff with a sentence dedicated to the smut I alluded to or it can be full blown "ME SO HORNY. ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME MUDASUCKA" kind of smutty chapter. I will admit I can poop out fluff faster than I can good toe curling smut so it's really a matter of what you guys want. I gave this an M rating because I initially planned on making this a smutty two shot when I first wrote this 2 years ago. I just never got around to chapter 2 until like yesterday lol. Can you guys believe it took me only an hour to word vomit this on Google Docs, the first chapter I mean. That's when I had significant down time.**

 **Any doodle, the choice is...**

 **\- fluffy end chapter with a mention of the smut. This will be quicker to write and I will probably upload with in a week since I have sparingly little time.**

 **OR...**

 **-hardcore fuck fest which will take me a little longer, I'll say with in a week and a half if I want it to be as nasty as I originally thought lol. Not fart in your eye, piss in your mouth, rub shit on the walls nasty but NASTY.**

 **Let me know in the reviews with in the next 48 hours and for fun you can drop a KINK that you have and I just might incorporate it.**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
